1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fungicides, including but not limited to bacteriacides, and more particularly to new techniques for disinfection of plants, animals, humans, by products of plants and animals and articles infected with pathogens using unique formulations and methods of application of ionic copper and copper compounds including copper sulfate pentahydrate and other copper salts alone or ionic silver alone and silver compounds including silver sulfate and other silver salts alone and ionic gold alone and gold compounds including gold sulfate and other gold salts alone and combinations of ionic copper, ionic silver and ionic gold and copper, silver and gold compounds. The above invention is used with or without inert ingredients such as surfactants and/or detergents to enhance the efficiency of the invention.
2. Background of the Invention
Plant and animal diseases, including but not limited to viruses, bacteria, fungi and other pathogens have plagued mankind for centuries. There are several mechanical, chemical and biological tools and methods of application of these tools that manage diseases, but most have major draw-backs that limit use of the technology.
Many kinds of substances have a deleterious effect on microorganisms. Antimicrobial substances have two kinds of activity, the first being bacterial, germicidal or virucidal and effective against other organisms such as slime, molds, etc. and other microorganisms; and the other being bacteriostatic, fungicidal, or growth-inhibiting. Antimicrobial activity is a property of both inorganic and organic substances, and the exploitation of such activity is a matter of considerable practical importance in the development of antiseptics, sanitizers, germicides, bactericides, sporicides, virucides, disinfectants and others.
A number of inorganic substances have antimicrobial activity because of the toxicity to the ions into which they dissociate or because of their activity as oxidizing agents which brings about some degree of oxidation of cell substance. Among the inorganic substances which act as antimicrobial agents are salts and other radicals attached to metals. The degrees to which salts are effective as toxic agents are mainly dependent upon the degree of dissociation of the salt and other radicals, the nature of the anion, and the valence and molecular weight of the metallic ion. In general, the bivalent cations, which are more toxic than the monovalent cations, and the salts and other radicals including oxides of the heavier metals are more toxic than those of the lighter metals. The antimicrobial activity of the heavy metal salts and other radicals are attributed to the affinity of the cations for protein material. When the constituent protein of the bacterial cell is precipitated as an insoluble proteinate, the cell dies. However, other factors may also be involved that are not totally understood and are being investigated. The free ions of the metals copper, silver and gold give positive results when used alone. Additionally, experiments demonstrate a synergy between the ions of these metals when used in combinations. Greater efficacy is achieved through the use of surfactants and/or detergents and other additives such as buffers to adjust the pH of the finished formulation and/or ionic properties of the product.
The processes of effecting bacterial growth-inhibition or death are subject to a variety of influences. The most important of these influences is the concentration of the reacting substances, i.e., concentration of the biocidal substance and the numbers of bacteria present. The effective concentration of a biocidal substance is, in turn, dependent upon primarily two other factors: first, the presence of moisture, which makes possible ionization of the substance to form the biocidal agent and acts as a suspending medium in which there may be intimate contact between the biocidal agent and the microorganism. Second, the presence of extraneous organic and/or other matter which will react with the agent prior to contact with an organism thereby rendering the agent ineffective.
It has been established in antimicrobial activities that salts and other radicals of heavy metals are rapidly precipitated by extraneous organic or other material and, therefore, while such salts may have an initial cell kill at an initial effective concentration, the effective concentration is rather quickly reduced by combination of the metal with such extraneous matter, thereby depleting the amount of toxic metal available for biocidal activity. Therefore, while the radicals offer, in certain instances, the property of aqueous solubility and, therefore, allow for the dissociation and availability as toxic metal agents, they may be rendered ineffective rather quickly such that prolonged or controlled destruction or inhibition of bacterial action is unavailable. On the other hand, metal radicals or complexes of organic moieties such as organic acids or the like possess a degree of dissociation which is normally not as great in comparison to, for example, highly soluble inorganic salts. Therefore, whereas the metal complexes have a greater stability or kinetic inertness with respect to extraneous organic matter present in the environment of living cells, there is also generally a loss of toxic effect by reason of their higher stability.
Superimposed on this brief background discussion of antimicrobial activity is the relation of fungus, including bacteria growth to the acidity or alkalinity of the media conducive to such growth.
Concentrations of hydrogen ions compatible with growth are very low, generally, on the order of about 104 to 109 moles of hydrogen ions per liter. As an example, almost all bacteria will grow at about pH 7.0 (1×107 moles hydrogen ion per liter) but thrive best at optimum pH's which vary from species to species. The minimum and maximum limits between which viability is possible likewise vary widely with species. The activity, therefore, of an antimicrobial agent in the pH range of microbial viability is a very important consideration in that the activity determines biocidal efficacy. The target organism can be determined to be in a certain pH range and the formulation adjusted. Inert ingredients such as surfactants and detergents act on the walls or structure of resting spores, for example, or other dormant stages of fungi, including but not limited to bacteria, viruses, fungus to weaken the protective capsule surrounding the otherwise stages of the fungi to the invention.
In substance, heretofore in the prior art there appear to have been two extremes made available by antimicrobial metallic compositions. On the one hand, known metal compounds have a high degree of dissociation such that metal ions are quickly and copiously made available by virtue of rapid dissociation with formation of ionized species. These species react so as to saturate all available ligands and are thereby rendered inactivated as to cidal potential in a very narrow time frame, with little residual killing power. Thus, they are rendered relatively ineffective as biocidal agents over prolonged periods of time. Other known metal compounds are relatively stable and provide minimal amounts of ionized species over the normal physiological pH range, providing, therefore, minimal growth inhibitory or toxic potential, due to the very minimal degree of dissociation inherent in them.
Metal salts or metal complexes have been used as antimicrobial agents. Representative of prior art patents directed to the use of metal salts or metal chelates of inorganic or organic compounds as microbiocidal agents include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 871,392; 991,261; 1,620,490; 1,679,919; 1,785,472; 2,208,253; 2,269,891; 2,456,727; 2,494,941; 2,655,460; 2,878,155; 2,900,303; 2,901,393; 2,938,828; 3,076,834; 3,099,521; 3,206,398; 3,240,701; 3,262,846; 3,266,913; 3,681,492; 3,782,471; 4,098,602; and 4,952,398.
Of these above listed prior art references, the four (4) most relevant are now to be discussed and distinguished in greater detail. First, U.S. Pat. No. 1,620,490 teaches a composition formed by placing Quick Lime in a mixer or hydrator. The lime is caused to hydrate while copper sulfate is added and a dust is produced. This patent simply discloses that silver may be used in place of copper. This patent neither discloses nor suggests the use of silver, copper and/or gold either alone or in combination as in the present invention.
Next, U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,460 discloses a fungicidal composition containing silver. This composition contains diluted dibasic silver salts which are dried and powered. This patent also discloses the use of copper as a fungicide. This patent neither discloses nor suggests the combination of silver, copper and/or gold. This reference also neither discloses nor suggests the use of silver, copper and/or gold either alone or in combination as in the presently disclosed invention.
Thirdly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,602 discloses a composition effective against the growth of algae. The composition includes a combination of an ammonium quaternary compound and a copper complex. This patent neither discloses nor suggests a composition containing both silver, copper and/or gold. Similarly to the previously mentioned U.S. Patents this patent also neither discloses nor suggests the use of silver, copper and/or gold either alone or in combination as in the instant invention. As this patent also neither discloses nor suggests the main inventive features of the instant invention, it is submitted that the present invention is patently distinct over this reference.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,398 discloses a biocidal composition containing copper. The composition is used as a treatment for water by providing increased biocidal activity. The composition is also effective for disinfecting animal breeding places and the cleansing of soil. The composition combines a quaternary ammonium compound with copper salt. This patent neither discloses nor suggests a composition containing silver, copper and/or gold either alone or in combination for the purposes set forth in the present invention. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.